


just the same

by santanico



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Series, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's what happens when they're together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just the same

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://i-see-light.tumblr.com/post/83375591503/richie-gecko-with-sex-hair-and-cum-on-his-face) nsfw piece of artwork.
> 
> vanessa is mentioned through richie's point of view but is not a character so is untagged. otherwise, this is pre-series, so no one appears besides richie and seth plus logical mentions of santanico.

Richie leaves his glasses on.

Maybe that means something.

Seth’s on the end of the hotel bed, his trousers unbuttoned and unzipped and hanging open. He licks his lips, runs his tongue over his teeth, tilts his head a little bit to the side and squeezes his eyes shut.

Richie fists the cock in his mouth around the shaft. Seth’s body twitches. Richie slides his mouth down slowly, runs his tongue over the underside. The taste of it is thick, sort of heavy, but also sweet, tinged. It’s a reminder.

Richie breathes in deep through his nose and takes Seth’s cock deeper, pushing his tongue further down. The tip of it brushes the roof of his mouth, near the back where his throat opens up.

Yeah, it’s been a long time.

Richie slides back, uses his knees to adjust his position.

Seth lets out a breath, barely audible.

Richie wants to be annoyed, feels it moving slickly through his mind, but instead…

Well, Seth is his brother.

It isn’t gross.

Not like anyone else would say.

Vanessa liked Richie, sure, but she also sneered at him sometimes. Richie remembers that. He isn’t blind. He saw everything.

He liked her too.

He dips down again, wraps his lips around his brother’s cock.

He’s thinking about Vanessa and her black hair, the blonde roots that grew in.

He’s thinking about Seth’s gasp and then – his voice – the soft whisper of _Richie_.

Richie’s vision blurs for a moment. He focuses on his job (his duty to his brother), sucking at the tip and then taking Seth’s cock in his mouth again. He uses his tongue sparingly, focuses on the friction and how it works on Seth’s skin, how his lips slide over the length of his brother and then – the fingers that twist into his hair.

Yeah, maybe Richie wouldn’t usually let Seth do this. He'd control Seth's movements, let him feel like it was about him, but this time.

They’re back together again.

This is what that means.

Now Seth’s breaths are harsh, faster. They cue Richie in, remind him to be more careful. This has to last. It’s the first time…

It might be the last.

Visions crawl at Richie’s eyes, itch beneath his skin, something unreachable.

Richie focuses, because this is for Seth as much as it is for him.

“Hng.” Seth twitches, cards his fingers through Richie’s hair as Richie moves and gives enough space that he can reach down further with his left hand and cup Seth’s balls.

Not part of their usual exchange, but still.

Seth doesn’t complain.

He doesn’t beg, but Seth never begs. His hips cant and his cock slides between Richie’s lips. Richie swallows as best he can, keeps his lips folded over his teeth. His mouth feels dry but there’s enough wetness between Seth’s cock and his tongue that nothing feels wrong. Seth’s thrusts hit, reach towards the very back of Richie’s throat, threatening to breach.

For a moment, Richie believes in the most sincere way, that he could die like this and be happy. Face fucked and with his brother’s mouth whispering shaking curses.

It isn’t that easy though.

Vanessa drawing her gaze over him, resting her hands on her hips.

Seth staring at him with eyes half-lidded, drunk, sliding his hands through Richie’s hair and then down to his throat.

That first time that Seth touched Richie’s skin with his mouth.

The memories are searing gold, blinking at the back of Richie’s head.

Then, “Shit, Richie.”

Seth’s voice again, jarring him back to where he is.

A hand loose around a cock. Seth’s cock. Still in his mouth, slow movements in and out and broken curses.

The hand in Richie’s hair pulls him back, and Richie blinks, looking up at Seth expecting something but instead it’s just Seth staring at him while he jacks his cock, those same half-lidded eyes and a hunger behind them that Richie thinks he could swallow whole.

“Fuck,” Seth hisses, and then he’s coming on Richie, in his hair and across his glasses and chin. It’s warm, and vaguely unwelcome, and Richie blinks and sits back. His knees hurt. Seth is still swearing and then he falls back onto the sheets a moment later, tucking his cock into his trousers and laughing.

Richie removes his glasses slowly, and looks at Seth who’s still chuckling on the bed.

“I have to wash my hair now,” Richie says, punctuating every other word with a short pause. Seth goes quiet before he sits up again, and Richie stares at him, glasses still in hand, as Seth’s come makes its way down to Richie’s nose. “And clean my glasses.”

Now Seth frowns and then says, “I haven’t seen you…in…”

Maybe it’s supposed to be an explanation. Richie licks his lips, then swallows. He can still taste Seth there. Seth shifts a little closer, wipes a string of come from Richie’s jawline with his thumb and then sucks it into his mouth.

Richie isn’t sure if it’s beautiful or repulsive. A drop of come drops from his glasses onto his lap.

“And the pants,” Richie says. He isn’t wearing a shirt – not that that makes a difference, as Seth was at least careful enough to only hit the sensitive parts of Richie’s face – but the pants are a nice pair. They were clean too.

Fucking expensive.

“It doesn’t matter,” Seth says, and Richie believes for maybe half a second that Seth might kiss him. “We’re gonna be fucking rich.”

Richie gets up and goes to the bathroom. He takes off the pants and he looks at himself in the mirror. The come is drying, sticking in his hair. He ends up running it under the water in the tub. Seth doesn’t interrupt him. The water is scalding hot, and the girl who’s maybe also a snake begs him to free her. She resides in some dangerous recess in his mind and Seth would be scared he knew about it.

So Richie doesn’t tell. He wipes off his glasses and brushes his hands through his hair and crawls into bed beside Seth who’s naked now under a thin layer of sheets. They don’t fall asleep touching each other, but they wake up aligned, and somehow, Richie starts to wonder if maybe they’re the ones trapped in a dream.


End file.
